Apocalypse
by Atheos Daemonium
Summary: Atheos is just a mortal before he is thrust into the world of God's, Mosters, and Horseman.


Chapter 1

Chosen

My name is Atheos. I know weird name right? My mom was big on Ancient Greece. She told me stories on all the gods. My favorite goddess is Artemis. She save girls who are either maidens or had their maidenhood wrongfully taken. I am 16 years old and I born and raised in Indiana. I'm 5'9" and I am a true born Irish redhead. My eyes are a deep brown almost back color. My body type is that of a swimmers. I have muscle but it doesn't show. About two weeks ago I felt, or heard or something, a Prophecy.

 _Mortal Chosen by the gods_

 _Shall be the one to beat the odds_

 _Defeat the threat up from under_

 _Lest the world be torn asunder_

 _One shall rise two shall fall_

 _To defeat the strongest of them all_

 _He shall draw his final breath_

 _To keep Olympus from the hands of_

 _Death_

I have no clue what it's about. I wrote it as it came into my head and for some reason I feel it has something to do with me. I have no clue how, but I just feel that way. Right now I'm in my room practicing with my swords. They are identical twin two foot long Roman Gladius'. One I named Χάος(Chaos) and Σειρά(Order).

Chaos went in my left hand and Order in my right. They were incredibly sharp. Order when sheathed is on my hip inside a key clip. Chaos is in a sheath over my back. Connected to the sheath is a Bowie knife about a foot long. As well as a small knife about three inches long. In my boot I have a double sided knife five inches long.

While practicing with my swords I saw a flash behind me. When I turned around I saw a girl who looked to be 18, who was very beautiful her eyes were silver and looked like the full moon. As well as a man in his late 30's. He had smile wrinkles and deep sea-green eyes.

When I saw them I brought my swords up in a defensive manner.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Put down those weapons boy." The girl spat.

I lowered my weapons and looked at them, "I recognize you two from books. Lady Artemis and Lord Poseidon." I said bowing.

They looked shocked that I recognized them. They told me to rise and they looked at me.

"Tell us the Prophecy." Poseidon said. I told them the prophecy that appeared in my head.

"Come with us to Olympus Atheos. There is much to discuss." Poseidon said as he grabbed my shoulder and flashed me out.

When I reappeared I was in the Halls of Olympus. In the Olympian throne room. All 12 thrones were placed in a horseshoe shape. You have Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, and Hera on the women's side. Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, Hephestus, Ares, Poseidon, and Zeus in the middle.

Each throne was made of a certain gods domain. Storm clouds with lightning for Zeus. Water for Poseidon. And so on. The room itself was huge. You could fit at least three Lucas Oil Stadiums in here.

"Atheos Perez. You are brought before us because you are the hero of the Prophecy." Zeus said. "It was foretold by the Fates that the one needed to be chosen was the one who knew the prophecy."

Athena started talking next. "Due to your mortal blood one or more of the gods need to adopt you. We will give you a choice wiether you want to keep your dad or your mom's DNA."

Without hesitation I said, "I want to keep my mother's. I hate my father. He was a vile man who hated me from birth."

The gods nodded to this. "Who here wishes to adopt this boy?" Zeus questioned.

Out of all the gods only Poseidon and Hestia rose their hands. I bowed before them and said, "I would be honored if you would adopt me Lord Poseidon and Lady Hestia." They rose their hands to me and started chanting in a language I didn't know. About halfway through I felt pain in my body. I could tell Poseidon was changing my father's blood to his and Hestia was making me her champian.

When it was done I could feel the power coursing through my veins. I could feel control over the oceans and flames. Aphrodite summoned a mirror in front of me so I could see what I looked like. My skin was tan and I could tell I would no longer burn in the sun. My hair was now black with the tips a firey red color. My eyes were sea-green with red flames in them. I thought of the flames being green and they changed to Greek fire. Zeus brought me out of my observations.

"You must go to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron already knows who you are and you need to train to learn your new powers and to fight with a sword. I see you have weapons on you please hand them to Hepheastus so he can copy the with Celestial Bronze." I pulled out my weapons and handed them to him.

"Hmm these swords are horribly built. They are flimsy and would break in a real fight. These two black knives are good quality and I will make them out of Stygian Iron. This red one will be Celestial Bronze. It will take me two hours to complete all of it." He said.

I bowed to him and thanked him for helping me with the weapons and Zeus handed me a temporary sword so I can get to Camp. Then flashed me to Central Park. 'Make your way to camp my boy. It's on Long island sound.' My father told me in my head.

I went to the shores of the Atlantic and dove into the water. For a second I forgot that I could breath in the water now and I held my breath. Once I realized I could breath I took a deep breath. I also noticed the water healing things in my body that were bothering me. Like the cyst in my wrist and all the cuts on my hands from practicing with my swords. I smiled and willed the water to take me to Long island sound.

When I arrived I stopped about a mile from the camp and got out of the ocean. My clothes and hair we're still completely dry. I drew my sword and walked to camp. Just before I could get there I was stopped by something I prayed I would never have to see. The Origional Hydra.


End file.
